


Maidenhead

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Based on a prompt from emoryhemsworth on tumblr, F/M, here be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom takes the virginity of his much younger girlfriend.<br/>**Chapter 1 is the ficlet version. Chapter 2 is the expanded version.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, love,” Tom said, but I shook my head. 

“I want to. I want my first time to be with you,” I said, grasping his arms as he held me in his gentle embrace. I was nervous, certainly, but I knew Tom would never hurt me. He was–as his adoring public imagined–a gentleman in every sense of the word. The ‘Hiddlestoners,’ as they were called, knew that Tom was a sweetheart, but they didn’t know yet that he was _my_ sweetheart. And tonight was the night that was going to let him have my virginity. We’d been together for a year almost to the day, and one of the reasons that we’d never gone public with our relationship is our age difference. Tom was thirty-four, and I was nineteen… Fifteen years is a large gap, and one that was not easily accepted by many people. But tonight, Tom was all mine, and I was determined to show him that I was a woman, not just a child at play. I turned in his arms and straddled his lap, leaning down to kiss his sweet mouth. “I love you, Tom. Please make love to me.” 

He flipped me onto my back on the bed and rested his hips between my legs. 

“I promise I will be gentle,” Tom crooned in my ear. We both stripped and Tom started placing soft kisses all up and down my body. “I’m going to taste you, then I’m going to fuck you…”

His head dipped between my legs, and I arched up at the feeling of his tongue on my wet heat. I moaned and grasped at his hair carefully as Tom pleasured me for seemingly endless minutes, plunging one and then two fingers inside my tight slit. Right as I was on the edge of my orgasm, Tom pulled back and crawled up my body, kissing me as he went. He pulled a condom from the drawer of his bedside table and moved back over to me. 

“I know this is going to feel uncomfortable, love, but if it starts to hurt, you need to tell me straight away,” Tom said, and I nodded my head in agreement. After he rolled the condom onto his length and started to slowly thrust inside of me. I cried out at the stretch and he stilled immediately. Only an inch was inside me, but it felt like five. This was going to be a long night…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the extended version of Chapter 1, which was supposed to be a ficlet. Chapter 2 is an expanded version of the ficlet. (The extension was requested by @mon-reve-medieval on tumblr. I hope you like it, darling!!)

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, love,” Tom said, but I shook my head.

“I want to. I want my first time to be with you,” I said, grasping his arms as he held me in his gentle embrace. I was nervous, certainly, but I knew Tom would never hurt me. He was–as his adoring public imagined–a gentleman in every sense of the word. The ‘Hiddlestoners,’ as they were called, knew that Tom was a sweetheart, but they didn’t know yet that he was _my_ sweetheart. And tonight was the night that was going to let him have my virginity. We’d been together for a year almost to the day, and one of the reasons that we’d never gone public with our relationship is our age difference. Tom was thirty-four, and I was nineteen… Fifteen years is a large gap, and one that was not easily accepted by many people. But tonight, Tom was all mine, and I was determined to show him that I was a woman, not just a child at play. I turned in his arms and straddled his lap, leaning down to kiss his sweet mouth. “I love you, Tom. Please make love to me.”

He flipped me onto my back on the bed and rested his hips between my legs.

“I promise I will be gentle,” Tom crooned in my ear. We both stripped and Tom started placing soft kisses all up and down my body. “I’m going to taste you, then I’m going to fuck you…”

His head dipped between my legs, and I arched up at the feeling of his tongue on my wet heat. I moaned and grasped at his hair carefully as Tom pleasured me for seemingly endless minutes, plunging one and then two fingers inside my tight slit. Right as I was on the edge of my orgasm, Tom pulled back and crawled up my body, kissing me as he went. He pulled a condom from the drawer of his bedside table and moved back over to me.

“I know this is going to feel uncomfortable, love, but if it starts to hurt, you need to tell me straight away,” Tom said, and I nodded my head in agreement. After he rolled the condom onto his length and started to slowly thrust inside of me. I cried out at the stretch and he stilled immediately. Only an inch was inside me, but it felt like five. This was going to be a long night. Tom placed small kisses all over my face, soothing me and making little cooing noises. “Are you alright, sweetheart? You’re doing so well. You’re taking my cock so well. Oh, I love you so much...”

As he trailed off, I reached my hands down and squeezed Tom’s ass, urging him to continue.

“I’m okay, Tom. Keep going. Please, darling,” I whispered against his lips.

“You sure?”

“Yes. I promise, I’m fine,” I said, and Tom withdrew his length and started thrusting back in slowly. This time, I was able to take all of him with no pain. Moaning when I felt his tip brushing against my depths, I allowed my head to fall back in pleasure. “F-Fuck, you feel incredible! Is...Is it always like this?”

“Yes, sweetheart. It’s always like this when you love the person you’re with,” Tom said before he withdrew again and thrust into me again. Slowly, he built up a steady pace, grinding his hips against mine every time our skin pressed together. My fingernails dragged down his back, and Tom growled against my lips. “Fuck! Darling...(Y/n), I’m not going to last! You’re so tight! Do you think you can come for me? Hm?”

“I’m so close, Tom...I’m so c-close,” I whimpered as I held him close. Then my orgasm started tearing through me, and I shouted. “Tom! Tom! Fuckfuckfuck!”

“(Y/n)! Oh, fuck! (Y/n)!” Tom shouted as his pleasure followed my own, and his hips slapped hard against mine for the last few thrusts. As we both went limp, Tom kissed my lips softly. “Sweetheart, that was fantastic. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” I said as I nuzzled his shoulder. “Thank you, Tom, for such an amazing first time. I love you.”

“It was my pleasure, darling,” Tom said as he kissed me repeatedly. “I love you, too.”


End file.
